


Earth-16

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-16 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-16

**Author's Note:**

> These next few installments are based on the assumption that these are the Earths that the Wells doppelgangers came from.

On an Earth where the Civil War was won by the confederates, Sara and Laurel Lance accompany their father, a governor, east to Central City on business. There they meet Leonard Snart, a senator who is pushing a bill for civil rights to end slavery and give women the same rights as men. Sara’s not one for politics as she often finds it boring but she could listen to Leonard talk all day.

 

“So, I’ve tried getting Hells Wells’ assistance in getting more supporters for the bill but he seems to have less than progressive ideas,” Leonard drawled while discussing their joint efforts with getting the General Rights Of the United People Act, or GROUP Act for short.

“I could’ve told you that’d be a waste of time. He’s a sexist pig with dozens of slaves. I met one of them, Jefferson, who didn’t want to get his hopes up about things being any different. Poor kid,” Quentin responded.

“Kid?”

“Well, young man but still.”

 

Laurel was sitting impatiently waiting for the meeting to be over so their father could take them to the cinema when she noticed her sister staring at the other politician.

 

“Someone seems to be smitten,” Laurel mocked quietly.

“I don’t believe I know what you’re referring to,” Sara responded.

“Don’t try to deny it. I’ve never seen you take an interest in politics and now you’re hanging on every word.”

“Like how you hang on every word when Oliver speaks?” Sara fired back.

“I don’t believe I know what you’re referring to. Besides he’s married to that Felicity girl. From the looks of it Mr. Snart seems happily uncoupled.”

“Just because he’s not wearing a wedding ring doesn’t mean he’s single. He probably wouldn’t be interested anyway.”

“Perhaps he could be,” Laurel said with an evil smile.

“What are you-” Sara started to ask.

“Mr. Snart, would you like to accompany us to the cinema after the meeting?” Laurel piped up.

“I don’t like to mix work with social affairs but I could make an exception if it’s alright, Mr. Lance,” Leonard replied.

“Of course, actually I just remembered I have another appointment scheduled this afternoon so if you could take the girls in my place that would be much appreciated.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

At that, Sara sunk in her seat and tried to hide her face from anymore embarrassment at her sister’s meddling in her love life.

 

“Just relax, everything is going to be fine,” Laurel whispered to her.

 

At the cinema later, Laurel and Sara each took seats next to Leonard and spent their time watching the film. Or at least Sara did. Laurel was busy singing Sara’s praises to Leonard every few minutes which just embarrassed her more.

 

“Sara also has an amazing singing voice. Seriously she even has the nickname of Canary because of how unbelievably talented she is. You have to hear her rendition of ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’.”

“Perhaps I should,” Leonard whispered while Sara tried to ignore them.

 

After the film had ended Laurel excused herself to go meet with her local friend Iris leaving Sara alone with the man she was crushing on.

 

“So, care to sing for me, Canary?” Leonard asked her.

“It’s Sara and my sister was exaggerating. I’m not that good of a singer,” she said, blushing.

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that? There’s a karaoke bar down the street if you’re not too shy to sing that is,” he drawled.

“Um, okay. If you insist.”

 

Upon reaching said bar, she and Leonard sat down for drinks. While trying to avoid embarrassing herself in front of him, Sara started up a conversation.

 

“So, how’d you get into politics?”

“My father was a very cruel man. Treated women like my mother and sister as property and treated black folk even worse if that was possible. He showed me the kind of person I never wanted to be. And that’s when I realized the kind of person I wanted to be was the kind that treated others fairly no matter the color of their skin or their gender. Everyone deserves respect.”

“That’s so true. I’m glad more people like you are starting to learn that.”

“Well unfortunately not everyone’s a forward thinker. So, you going to sing or what?”

“I’m really not much of a singer.”

“I doubt your sister would say you were good if you weren’t. Honestly my sister always downplays my accomplishments. Well unless she’s trying to set me up with someone.”

“You know what why don’t I sing?” she said nervously to try and prevent him from realizing how similar their sisters were.

 

As Sara sang she took note of Leonard’s expression as he started to lean forward to listen closer. She could swear everyone could tell she was blushing. Once she was over Leonard called for an encore and soon enough everyone was cheering for her to sing something else. She happily obliged not once not twice but three times before needing to sit down.

 

“They should call you Assassin because you killed it up there.”

“Stop,” she blushed.

“I’m serious, you have an amazing voice. Your sister didn’t sell you short one bit.”

“What about you? If you’re really all about equality why don’t you go on up there and dazzle these nice folks?”

“Well my sister says I have the voice of a toad but I’ll give it a shot,” he said getting up to sing.

 

He was so wrong. As he sang ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’ Sara could swear she had come close to swooning. Never before had she heard such an angelic voice.

 

“Your sister lies. Your voice is quite addictive, Mr. Snart.”

“Please, call me Leonard.”

“Leonard,” she nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

“This has been a lovely time. Perhaps you’d allow me to take you out on a real date sometime?” he asked causing her to nearly choke on her drink.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Wha- you want to- to-”

“Take you out on a date. I’m sorry if I seem forward I just really want to spend more time with you. You’re quite an amazing woman, Ms. Lance.”

“Sara.”

“Sara,” he nodded.

 

They shared a smile before heading out to rejoin her father and Laurel at City Hall.

 

“So, how did it go with Mr. Snart?” Laurel asked.

“He’s taking me as his date to the gala tomorrow.”

 

Laurel squealed at the news.

 

“I knew it. I knew you two would hit it off,” Laurel gloated while not noticing the smiles her sister and Leonard traded.

 

They may have only just met but Sara was already curious as to what the future could hold for her, and him, and her and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
